


【曹郭】麦饭

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 4
Collections: 三国衍生





	【曹郭】麦饭

曹操在帐内着白衣、系白布、吃麦饭的时候，郭嘉掀帘子进来了，拿着空碗，要曹操分一半给他。

北方地区水稻少见，人们常用的主食是稷与黍，也就是小米和黄米，伴随着各种炖煮的豆类代替稀有的肉食佐餐，这就算是一顿不错的饭。

五谷里的麦却是个异端，这东西来自丝绸之路的最西端，很长一段时间内，朴实的汉地人民并不能准确了解到它的正确吃法，只能像处理米类一般进行蒸煮，其后果就是，难吃。

所以重视孝道的大汉朝，把吃麦饭作为了不得的一项孝行吹捧。

曹操现在就在对付这碗难吃的麦饭，其实作为孝行， 不好吃也就罢了，关键太费牙，咽下去还拉嗓子。

他把碗护住了，不给郭嘉，还好本也就不多，刚够孝子一个人表演。

曹操说，我还吃不饱呢，你同程昱他们吃去。

郭嘉没听话，径直走到他身旁，曹操只好挪了挪，让出一半席子给他坐下，宽慰他：孝子孝行嘛，这算什么，你庆幸我没有效仿郭巨埋儿就好了。

郭嘉叹了口气，说，那应该昂公子庆幸才是，他命可真大。

曹操用筷子挑着麦粒往嘴里送，又硬又糙，不得不仔细嚼碎，嚼得腮帮子都累了，不敢同时与郭嘉说话，怕噎死自己。

郭嘉说，今日也是先父祭日，祭是不能祭的了，我就讨一口麦饭吃。

曹操上下看了两眼，但觉得应该没人会拿自己死了的爹扯谎，叹了口气，很是同病相怜地摸了摸郭嘉的额，把碗露出来，分了那么二三十粒的坚硬刺喉的麦子给郭嘉。

郭嘉果然也小心翼翼地开始嚼，虽然没什么痛苦的表情，但显然也不怎么愉悦。

这饭不得不吃得格外地慢，要是这样的饭，那就难怪周公一饭三吐哺，强行下咽才是要出人命。

在终于吞咽下一口后，曹操说，我还没听你提过家里的事呢。

郭嘉笑了，说，寒门的事，有什么好提的。我父亲没的时候，我方四岁。说句不孝的话，属实没什么印象……现在倒有点想念。

他能够想念的必然不是一个具体的完美父亲，而只能是生命里永远的一块空缺。

曹操竟然能够理解他，他们在出身和经历上有着诸多不同，所以这种理解就显得格外难得。他伸一只手去揽郭嘉的肩，叹气说，我父亲倒是给我印象深刻……没少给我惹麻烦，现下意外去了，我却……却也当真难过。

他丢了碗，半碗着实无法吞咽的麦饭终于解脱般的翻在地上，另一只手臂也伸过去，环住郭嘉，头埋在他心口。

他一直以来的刻意和伪饰终于卸下了，郭嘉身上总有能让他安宁下来的力量。

世人骂他的父仇不过是取徐州的借口，是师出有名的名，是和陶谦对垒的筹码，他既然是野心家，是奸雄，是出身腌臜的军阀，那么他的一切行动都是利益算计后的结果，他的一切喜怒哀乐都是为目的不择手段的伪装。

那些他都不在乎，别人怎么看他都杀不死他，但在心内，在层层叠叠对孝行近乎变态的要求和蚕食地盘的现实要求之后，他其实是有一点难过的。

做不到郭巨埋儿，没本事感天动地，若是不打，不会有神明助他复仇。

那确实是多了一重取徐州的理由，确实是不需要他违背野心和战略需求的突发事件，确实不可能是孝行，不可能入图谱、刻华表、与那些出名的孝子一样万世流芳。

但他也的确在此刻，想起他那没少给他惹麻烦、并不儒雅随和的父亲，心内有一些真实的难过与悲愤。

只有郭嘉看见了，他也就顺势温柔地抱住了曹操，表达了他的明白和理解。

人的感情总是奇妙又复杂的，并不是做出逆天的牺牲才能证明，就像郭嘉的爱意也顺延着他的理想一并寄托给了曹操，这故事就显得不那么曲折和动人了，少了矛盾、牺牲与反复曲折的逆行。

但谁又能抹杀这样的真心呢。

END


End file.
